Without a past you have no future
by Deathscythe hiei123
Summary: A girl loses the great life she has because of a secret her parents didn't tell her from the past. Will she live through it? Or will she die trying because of the hardships of being alone .DH- I'm not very good at summaries, please just read Also, the sto


Author's note: Hello Every One, my name is deathscythehiei123! You can call me DH. ^^ My fanfic will have many different kinds of anime such as YYH, TRIGUN, and INUYASHA and lots more. Also, they won't be in that order, I'm still working on that part sorry ^^;; You might see Trigun at the very end!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Which will be a long time from now @_@.You know what my favorite character is Vash the Stampede aka The Humanoid Typhoon! *Drools* SORRY! SORRY!! SORRY!!! I did say he was my favorite character *blush * Ok! back to the task at hand. For the first few chapters it's going to be my own original characters. Don't worry the anime that we all love is coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I give full dedication to the makers of squaresoft for the uses of cloud's name of his sword the buster blade!  
  
THIS IS WHEN MY HAPPYNESS ENDED .  
  
"Mommy?" "Mommy where are you?" "I'm lost and scared." A young girl walks around in a world of hate and darkness. The darkness of the night conquers the light of day. She walks aimlessly in the darkness. She is hoping this living nightmare will end soon, so she can go home and see her mom and dad. She falls to the ground, crying. "Where am I?" "Why am I here?" ((I hear foot steps)) "Daddy is that you?" She looks up, not to see the loving eyes of her father, but Dark blue eye's full of hate. You could tell he was out for blood. Just by the way, he looked down at her you could tell he hated every fiber of her being. "Who are you?" You can tell she's scared by her voice. He gives her an evil grin. "I'm the one who will kill you and your family" I love the color and the smell of blood. I'm obsessed with it, I even kill my own men to see its crimson glow it gives me a thrill of no other. "You're a monster!" She starts to run away with all her might running and running, causing her lungs to be inflamed from the lack of air. She falls to the ground listening in the darkness awaiting her fate. She can hear her heart beat bounding away in her head. Slow foot steps start to come toward her, while she hears his metal boots hitting the ground. The way he walks, taunts her with his every step .She gets up holding her side. ((When did I hurt myself?)) She looks at her hand it's covered in blood .She tries to run, but can't, the pain is so great in her side. "I'm going to kill you. You can run, but you can't hide from me. This is my world little girl and it's time for you to die. But I will say the chase is quit intriguing. I do love good entertainment. Muhahahahah!!!!!" "Someone help me." * Poof* "Help? I don't think so!" "Where did you come from!!!!?" She looks in horror at him. "Hehe, did you miss me?" He unsheathes his buster blade and raises it over his head. The pupils in his eyes get small; his fangs come out with an evil grin. "It's time for you to die" He down slashes with his blade. It was like on the screen of a TV, blood covering the whole site.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl wakes up in horror, tears falling from her eyes. Her mother comes in and holds her. "Everything is going to be alright, you just had a bad dream that's all." The father stands in the doorway with a look of rage on his face. It was as if he knew that the dream had something more to it. It was more than a simple nightmare from the mind. The mother looks at her husband with a stern look, as if she knew what was going on in his head. When he walks into the room he sits at the edge of the bed, giving his daughter a warm smile. Her father's big brown eyes stared at her with love and concern. "Are you all right?" "I'm ok now." The little girl crawls over the bed to her father and sits on his lap. She looks up at him and studies his face. (In her mind)- He has blond spiky hair with big brown eyes, that my mom calls all the time puppy dog eyes! He has always gotten what he wants, even when it's the first time and he asks the person and they say no. He usually gets it anyway, because he gives them that look. ((It works best with girls)) she giggles a little. "Are you laughing at me?" He starts to tickle her. "No! I was just thinking that's all!" The father raises an eye brow. "So now you're thinking that I look funny?" "No! No! No, that's not it at all!!" "Oh really?" He gives her a funny look. What in the world is so funny?" She just smiles at him. "Daddy I love you so much." She hugs him and starts to cry. "Daddy, please don't you ever leave me." He looks at her, his eyes fill with tears. "Don't you ever worry about me leaving you? I'll always be there for you know matter what." She snuggles into his fighting uniform and goes to sleep. The mom comes over and sits by her husband. "Look at our little angel." "I know she's so beautiful I don't know what I would do without her ." His wife puts her arm around him. "Don't worry we won't let them take her away from us no matter what." "I know I'll fight till the end to make sure she never has the horrible life that we had." He puts his hand on hers. "Let's go to bed, ok?" He tucks his daughter in. "Ok sweetie." She walks out of the room then turns and looks through the door way. She sees the love of her life gentle touching the face of his daughter. No one would think such a dangerous man could be so sweet and kind. "In the fighting ring he almost seems evil, but here in our mansion all he cares about is making his family happy." ((I'm the owner of QBV Corp. I work with computers. He's a professional marshal arts fighter. He does what he loves and I do what I'm good at.)) When she was day dreaming, he snuck up behind her. "Boo ^_^" "WHAT THE!!!!" looks behind her. "Oh how cute." Pushes him in the wall they run up the stairs. " You're such a pain in the butt!" "I know, don't you love me?" She just shakes her head. "You know I do, that's the only way you could get away with it.  
  
DH- So people of earth how is it so far? I'm sorry if it's not that good yet I'm a beginner so please bear with me it will get good! Warning some of the fighting later on will be rated R because of blood and the certain kinds of words you don't say in front of children ^^;; Also, I don't know if its really R, but I don't want to rate it to low because I really don't want to get in trouble with the higher powers of fanfiction.net . Yes, you can flame me *sniffle, sniffle* If you really want to . Please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One more thing: Also, I want to thank my two friends GreenFlame and Rena Robien. Both are really good fanfic writers! Rena Robien with fictionpress, if you want to see any of her stories ok.  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
